


it follows

by getcool (avatarstates)



Series: Haikyuu!! Liberoweek 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Camping, Forests, Gen, Horror, Supernatural Elements, i just needed something to write and i thought of this, might mess around and orphan this owo, pls disregard this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarstates/pseuds/getcool
Summary: "We might be able to find Bigfoot.""The only one with big feet is you."where Yamagata Hayato enters the forest to his friends and finds a presence more sinister than simple ghosts.





	it follows

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning that if you're uncomfortable with body horror, graphic descriptions of blood and/or gore, i would advice that you either skip reading this or proceed with utmost caution.

"While I appreciate the invitation," begins Hayato, slowly edging away from his friends who gather too close to him, "I'd rather stay in my tent than take a stroll in the forest."

Tendou's grinning like an imp, clamping his hands on Hayato's shoulders before he can get too far from them. "Why?" he asks cheerily. "Afraid of things that go bump in the night?"

It's not that Hayato is afraid of them but he thinks Tendou and Semi are being a bit unreasonable to want to explore the forest when everybody else is having a good time by the bonfire. After all, they had all agreed to join the lower-years on this camping trip so that they could all become closer. It might offend them, he thinks, if the third-years slip off without telling them. What he doesn't know is that the lower-years are having too much fun to care if three boys are absent from the bonfire.

"No," he says but his friends appear unconvinced.

"Come on." Semi tugs at his free arm, the corners of his mouth curling upwards into a wicked grin. "It's not like we get the chance to explore a forest every night."

"If we're lucky, we might spot Bigfoot." Tendou switches on flashlight and puts it under his chin. The play of shadows and light on his face gives off a terrifying look on Tendou's features.

"I don't think there's Bigfoot in Japan," mutters Hayato as he's lead along by his friends away from the bonfire down the path into the forest.

"The only person with big feet is you, Tendou," deadpans Semi, causing his friend to splutter with indignation. They bicker with each other briefly before Hayato has to physically step in between them. Tendou and Semi are an odd pair, if he must say so.

The sounds of laughter and music fade and are replaced by insect noises and the occasional hoot of an owl as they walk. Only patches of moonlight and the measly beam of light from the flashlight allow them to see a little bit of the darkness around them. Trees tower ominously over, growing more forbidding as they go deeper inside. An eerie mist creeps along the forest floor.

More goosebumps rise on Hayato's skin as his heart creeps higher into his throat. He doesn't know why but something about their surroundings creeps him up. He swears he can see shadows moving out the corner of his eyes but when he points his flashlight at them, there's nothing to see except bushes and tree trunks. Tendou and Semi give him stick for being spooked so easily but Hayato knows his intuition isn't wrong.

There's something following them.

His steps falter and soon he falls behind Tendou and Semi. "Hey guys?" he says, cutting into their discussion. "Can we turn around? Head back to camp?" His voice sounds tight and high. The two of them shoot him disparaging looks.

"Don't tell me you've gotten cold feet." Semi sniffs disdainfully.

"That's the fifth foot related comment you've made tonight," Tendou sighs at his friend then looks to Hayato. "Also, it's not that bad here. Just a bunch of mist and scary-looking trees. Nothing will hurt you here," he promises but it doesn't make Hayato feel any better. "Anyway, if you feel freaked out you're welcome to return to camp."

Hayato would rather follow them to be left behind so he picks up his pace. There's a strange crawling sensation on his back. His heart is racing for no apparent reason and the tips of his fingers have gone cold. Just as he raises his free hand to exhale on it, his ears pick up the tiniest sound from behind him. He whips his head around but finds nothing. However, he knows that what he heard wasn't made by any of them.

A sudden hoot by an owl from a nearby tree causes him to shriek and leap a mile high. In front of him, Tendou and Semi stop and stare at him in disbelief. "Oh god, calm down," snickers Semi as he points his flashlight at Hayato. "There's—" He breaks off, eyes flying wide open. Tendou follows suit and Hayato screams, swiveling his heel only to find nothing.

"Guys!" His expression is furious when he turns to glare at his friends. "That _wasn't_ funny!" Tendou and Semi are doubled over, laughing their guts out at Hayato's dramatic reaction. Fortunately it's too dark to make out the color that tints Hayato's cheeks. Hayato's clammy hands grip his flashlight tightly. He opens his mouth to tell them to shut up when a twig snaps. Everyone whips their flashlight in the general direction of the sound.

Hayato's throat closes up and he can feel his breaths heaving out of his airways. His nape prickles when the sensation of being watched returns. A breeze whispers through the trees but to Hayato it sounds malicious as it is ominous. He's about to beg his friends to hurry their way back when Semi announces that he needs to relieve himself.

Hayato's jaw drops with disbelief as Semi makes his way towards the direction where the sound came from; unlike Hayato, he doesn't give a shit about whatever might've made the noise. "Semi Eita," he hisses through his teeth, grabbing his friend by the sleeve. He's got a nasty feeling about the noise. "You are _not_ taking a fucking piss over there."

Semi scoffs and shrugs out of Hayato's grasp. "Hayato," he begins, annoyance coloring his tone. "You've been acting all weird since we entered the fucking forest. There's nothing here that can hurt you, okay? _Stop being a baby and grow up._ " Each words are like punches in the gut to Hayato. He can't believe his friend would say such things to him. Hurt, betrayal and frustration closes around his swollen throat but he says nothing and lets his hand drop.

With a haughty glare, Semi disappears into the shrubbery. Even though he should be turning around to give his friend some privacy, Hayato's body refuses to turn. His eyes stay glued to where Semi left as his ears strain themselves to hear for any strange noises. He senses Tendou's irritation when his friend taps his shoulder. "What's up with you?" asks Tendou with a frown.

"I don't know," Hayato admits, stiffening before the tension slides out from his body. "I don't mean to spoil the mood but I … I've got a weird feeling about this place. Like we're not supposed to be here and that something's been —"

A bloodcurdling scream that sounds horribly like Semi's tears through the night. Hayato's blood runs cold and his heart stops beating for a moment. Then his frightened gaze flickers to Tendou's, who wears the same look as him, before the two of them break into a run towards where Semi disappeared. "Eita!" Hayato yells at the top of his lungs, swatting away branches that seemingly appear out of nowhere.

And then they stop abruptly once Tendou's flashlight settles on a trail of blood. They stare at it in horror before becoming aware of the heavy metallic tang lingering in the air. Fear crush Hayato's feeble hopes that Semi was just playing.

 _Crunch_.

Hayato freezes and so does Tendou.

 _Snap_.

A low rumbling growl fills the air.

Hayato's hand clamps over his mouth when he slowly raises his flashlight following the trail. Only to find a mangled corpse who looks like Semi. Hayato's unable to vocalize his emotions, unlike Tendou who breaks into uncontrollable sobs, so he stares mutely at the body.

Semi's innards have been spilled out, causing a mess of guts and organs to stain the forest floor with his blood. His limbs either appear bent at awkward angles or snapped cleanly into halves to show the broken bits of bones and exposed muscle fibres.

Suddenly, a clawed hand the color of sludgy dark color appears in view and Hayato's light beam only has time to shake only to reveal the terrifying creature that crawls over Semi's body. It's vaguely humanoid, with long limbs that are meant for scuttling rather than walking. Its head is bald and it has pointy ears and rows of needle-sharp fangs protruding out of its mouth. It focuses its pale eyes on the two boys and emits an ear-piercing screech.

The two boys take off in the other direction without hesitation. Hayato's voice is jammed in his throat and he can't scream no matter how much he wants to. Rustling of leaves on the forest floor that matches the scuttling noises can be heard from behind him the but he doesn't look back because he knows it's that Thing. It has to be because why else does he feel the need to put as much distance between him and that thing. They run blindly through the forest, crashing into branches and snapping twigs here and there but the thing doesn't slow.

It follows.

Hayato's lungs are on fire and his muscles are burning. He can't stop. No matter what. Even if it means he has to get lost out here, anything's better than —

Tendou's foot catches on a gnarled root protruding out of the ground. Hayato hears his shriek and the thump of his body on the forest floor. He slows down just as Tendou scrambles back on his feet.

And the Thing lunges at him. Tendou screams as it sinks its teeth into his skull. There's a sickening crunch as Tendou breaks open like an eggshell. His scream is cut off at once.

Hayato stumbles backward and his flashlight skitters out of his grasp. The beam of light emitted by it lands perfectly on the Thing and Tendou. Hayato whimpers in fear as he watches the Thing tear his friend apart, ripping all the organs like paper and spraying blood all over the forest floor. The gory scene sears into Hayato's brain, paralyzing his limbs to the extent that their movements become limited. Once the Thing is satisfied with its work, covered in scarlet, it fixes its pale gaze on Hayato.

And it grins, or at least as much as it can with its horrible mouth.

Hayato finally manages to scream.


End file.
